Flying Battleship Balrog/Strider 2
)Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 43 |location= Skies over Malay ArchipielagoCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 4: Chasing the Flying Battleship; Scene 1: Over the skies of Malay Archipielago in the Equator. Battleship Balrog Warning Area Satellite orbit (final scene)Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Mission 4: Chasing the Flying Battleship; Scene 5: Above Satellite Orbit. Catapult Escape Ship |preceded= Antarctica Research Lab |followed= The Third Moon |sub-bosses= Squad Leader, Minelayer, Scarabee, Goliath, Reactor Core |bosses= Admiral Wilhelm }} The Flying Battleship Balrog ( ) is the fourth stage in Strider 2, an updated rendition of the original stage with references to other stages mixed in, like Siberia's airship section. The stage's official full name is "Pursue the Flying Battleship Balrog" ( , lit. Chase the Flying Battleship). Story An upgraded version of the original Balrog build by Light Sword Cypher, classified as a "super-dreadnought" class warship that rules Earth from the stratosphereCapcom (December 13, 1999; Arcade). Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Stage 4 Briefing. The large warship is capable of flying by using the mysterious force generated by a Merrow, an aquatic mermaid-like creature trapped within the ship's Reactor Core. Its crew consists of Infantry soldiers wielding Dual Linear Guns, an unit of enhanced Superhumans and the ship's captain, Admiral Wilhelm. There's also an entire division devoted to the development of weaponry and other machines, overseen by The Professor. Provided with more advanced technology, as well as better weaponry and defense systems, this warship is boasted as the "greatest threat produced by mankind". It is, however, not the only one of its kind, with atleast three other models docked at the Third Moon's spaceport. These seemingly "mass-produced" variants are visually identical to the main Balrog, except their front is colored green instead of red. Hiryu is able to track down the ship following his assault on the Antarctica Research Lab, in an intentional effort to force the unknown powers ruling the world to reveal themselvesCapcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English).. Reaching the warship mid-flight with his Glider, Hiryu maneuvers through its airship escort before infiltrating the warship itself. Eventually reaching and destroying the ship's core, this initiates the Balrog's self-destruction. He then makes his escape through the ship's port, reaching Wilhelm's Catapult escape ship just as it's about to leave. After a violent battle, Hiryu eliminates Wilhelm and uses his ship to reach the Third Moon. Layout Battleship Balrog Warning Airspace ( ) Known as "In the skies of Equator Malay Island" in the English script. The airspace surrounding the Flying Battleship, which is accompanied by a squad of smaller "Flying Tortoise" airships. Hiryu reaches this area using his Glider, and advances by jumping from airship to airship, facing off against the Balrog's marine force along the way. Eventually, Hiryu faces off against the Squad Leader and, after taking care of him, uses his airship to reach the Balrog. Battleship Balrog Tail's Exterior ( ) Known as "Outside the tail of Flying Battleship Balrog" in the English script. Against the strong winds of the ascending ship, Hiryu climbs his way through this upstart area. The exterior of the ship is well protected with turrets and floating mines, as well as marines using plasma rifles. Midway through the area, there's a takeoff platform: going beneath it has Hiryu face a corridor filled with turrets and laser emitters, while going through the platform itself leads to a Fighter aircraft about to take off. Following ahead of this area, Hiryu eventually reaches the source of the floating mines: the Minelayer machine. After destroying it, he finds his way inside the ship. Engine Room: Power Transformer Section ( ) Known as "The gravity transformer of the engine room" in the English script. A secluded chamber within the Balrog, this is the location of the Scarabee. The room is square-shaped, with two small square platforms in the upper area. The Scarabee moves along the edges of the room, attacking with several different electric attacks, while slow electric spheres move around the platforms' surfaces. Development Dock ( ) Known as "The development dock area" in the English script. A massive room with a large three-tiered scaffolding surrounding a large machine known as "Goliath", lying across the room's length. The Professor and his assistants develop weapons and machines in this area. As Hiryu traverse the scaffolding he's faced by enemy soldiers and the assistants, who attempt to stop him by forging metal walls. Hiryu dashes through the area, taking care of every enemy until he reaches the top floor. After clearing up a long chasm Hiryu reaches the Goliath's chest, equipped with a multi-emitting laser battery in the vein of the original Novo. After its destruction, there's a small corridor and a door leading to the Reactor Core. Central Engine Room Reactor Core Section ( ) Known as "The central engine room" in the English script. The ship's power source and means of flying. The chamber is circular and in constant movement, with the core hanging from the ceiling in its center. Two yellow platforms at either side are the only means to reach it. The core itself is a crystal with a female Merrow trapped inside, who upon seeing Hiryu pleads with him to kill her. The core can defend itself by shooting out electric pulses or releasing a giant beam of energy. Once it is destroyed, the whole ship starts to self-destruct. Catapult Escape Ship ( ) Known as "The satellite escape ship" in the English script. Located in the ship's hull, it's a port holding several escape ships called "Catapults"Yamamoto, Setsuo and Yoneda, Etsuko (January 21, 2000). Strider Hiryû 2 Original Soundtrack. CD. Suleputer, CPCA-1035. Liner Notes, pg. 3., because they are propelled off the ship by special catapults. Outrunning the fire and explosions from the Balrog's destruction, Hiryu makes a run through this area, getting past a crumbling ship and taking out any enemy still in his path, before reaching the final escape ship. Here Hiryu and Admiral Wilhelm meet in battle, and once Hiryu defeats him, he takes control of the ship to reach Grandmaster Meio's orbital base, The Third Moon. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Infantry (Scenes 1 and 6) * Solo Mass Produced Model (Scene 1) * Squad Leader (Scene 1 Boss) * Turret (Scene 2) * Laser Turret (Scenes 2 and 6) * Plasma Cannon Soldier (Scene 2) * Fighter aircraft (Scene 2) * Minelayer (Scene 2 Boss) * Scarabee (Scene 3 Boss) * The Professor & Assistants (Scene 4) * Infantry Turbo (Scenes 4 and 6) * Assassin Unit (Scene 4) * Goliath (Scene 4 Boss) * Reactor Core (Scene 5 Boss) * Unnamed Flying Turret (Scene 6) * Admiral Wilhelm (Scene 6 Boss) Gallery Balrog2_map.png|Map display location Balrogmk2.jpg|Balrog's Warning Airspace Balrog2_exterior.png|Balrog's Tail, exterior Balroglab.jpg|Development Deck Balrog2_escapeport.png|Escape Port St5_Balrog.png|The "Mass-Produced" Balrog, docked at the Third Moon St5_balrog_wireframe.png|Wireframe of the Third Moon, showing two more Balrogs inside Strider2_balrog_sketch.png|Concept sketch References Category:Locations Category:Subpages Category:Strider 2 Subpages